


R U Mine?

by nutelladownpour



Series: Joshler High School AUs [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana, Smut, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutelladownpour/pseuds/nutelladownpour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh and tyler get high and get each other off while they listen to arctic monkeys</p>
            </blockquote>





	R U Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo this is another re-written Phanfic, but this time I only changed the names. I'll probably re-write one more of my favourites, and I'm also working on a longer oneshot/chaptered based off of Cut by Patricia McCormick. 
> 
> anyway enjoy tHis

Tyler and Josh had a special kind of friendship. They were always there to pick on each other and act like an odd cross between an old married couple and mortal enemies. There were always speculations around the campus of their college about them dating, but it was also pretty obvious that Josh had a huge crush on the english major that lived a couple of dorms over, and Tyler claimed to be straight as a ruler.

Despite the age gap of a couple of years, they were roommates and best friends. Josh was the first person Tyler talked to about his confusion of his own sexuality, as well as crushes and what to do on dates. Josh acted like the older brother that Tyler never had and the two were inseparable, though if you didn’t personally know them, you would never have guessed.

Tyler was young, a freshman at the university they attended, and kept quiet. He was a bit shy, so he never talked to strangers when he could avoid it. Josh, on the other hand, was in his final year at the school, and also the campus’ token stoner. It was pretty well known around the town that Josh could hook you up with basically anything if you asked for it, and he was usually pretty out of it.

During a long weekend when most of the students visited home, Tyler and Josh could be found lying on the floor of their dorm room, Josh's iPod blaring out of the speakers of his cheap dock. Tyler and Josh themselves were breaking a couple school rules with what they were choosing to pass the time with.

Josh blew smoke rings above his face before passing the joint they were sharing to Tyler, who took a long drag off of it. This had been going on, back and forth like this for quite a while, so both of the boys were feeling it at this point. Josh took the joint back from Tyler, setting it in the ashtray next to them so he could roll over onto his side to look at Tyler, who was wiggling around and mouthing the words to the song they were listening to.

Josh couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable Tyler looked, getting really into lip syncing to an Arctic Monkeys song, and Tyler looked over at him when he heard the giggles from next to him.

"Don’t laugh at me.“ Tyler pouted, a slight blush creeping up onto his cheeks as he looked away.

"I would never.” Josh gasped, mocking like he was offended at the accusation. “You just looked so cute singing along, I couldn’t help myself," he teased, poking Tyler's face gently.

"I wasn’t singing!“ Tyler protested, rolling onto his side to face Josh and give him a dirty look. "I was just…” he trailed off, trying to think of a plausible excuse.

"Nice try You were soooo singing, you loser.“

"Shut the hell up, asshole.”

"Make me, dick he-.“ Josh was cut off when Tyler angrily pressed his lips to his own, and any trace of thoughts left his brain as he kissed back immediately.

It was no secret that there was a lot of sexual tension between them, but neither of them had ever acted upon it. Josh pushed all thoughts out of his head and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Tyler’s mouth. He smirked slightly when he heard the younger boy groan quietly. He felt fingers work their way into his hair, and in response he wrapped his arms around Tyler’s waist and pulled him in closer.

Tyler gently pushed Josh back until he was lying on top of him, one leg on either side of Josh's hips in a straddling position, grinding his hips down immediately. Josh moaned into the kiss in surprise, moving his hands from Tyler’s waist down to cup his ass. He pulled the younger boy closer so their clothed crothes rubbed together again. Tyler, now half-hard in his jeans, moved his hands to Josh's front, sliding them down his chest until he reached the top of the other boy’s jeans. Without wasting any time, he undid the boy’s pants and slid them down his thighs, moving out of the way long enough to work them down to a suitable place before returning to a straddling position, one hand cupping Josh’s crotch through his boxers.

Josh gasped slightly, sliding his hands into the back of Tyler’s pants to try to work them down as well, but failing due to the sheer tightness of Tyler’s jeans. He pulled away from the kiss and pouted at Tyler, which he responded to with a smirk as he slid his hand into Josh's underwear and grasped his cock, pumping it slowly.

Josh moaned quietly, leaning his head on Tyler’s shoulder as Tyler continued to work his cock, starting to move his hand a bit faster. It didn’t take very long before Josh was gasping Tyler’s name, coming into the boy’s hand (embarrassingly quick) as he thrusted into it. As he slowly came to a halt in his motions, Tyler wiped his hand off on Josh’s shirt before smirking to himself and flopping off of him, returning to his earlier position of lying on the floor next to Josh.

The older boy pulled his boxers back up silently, before crawling over to Tyler and whispering into his ear "Let me return the favour…”

Josh’s lips latched on to Tyler’s neck, sucking and biting gently as he moved faster down the boy’s body, kissing over his shirt once he got to that point. Once he reached Tyler’s navel, he pushed his shirt up and got to work in removing the boy’s unnecessarily tight pants, managing to push them down to his knees, along with his underwear. Josh settled himself, to the best of his ability, between Tyler’s thighs, looking up at him with a false look of innocence before taking his dick in his hand and licking a stripe up the underside of it, beginning to stroke him slowly as he watched Tyler moan.

Tyler tangled his fingers through Josh’s hair once more, guiding Josh’s face closer to his crotch. “P-please, Josh…” he whimpered, letting his eyes flutter shut as Josh took his tip into his mouth and sucked gently, still moving his hand up and down the rest of the boy’s length.

Tyler groaned quietly as Josh moved down further on his cock, licking and sucking all over. "Shit, Josh…“ Tyler moaned as Josh flicked his tongue over his slit. "I’m gonna…"

He didn’t give much more of a warning before coming into Josh’s mouth, bucking his hips up slightly as he rode through his orgasm. Josh swallowed, still stroking Tyler through it before he came down from his high. Josh pulled Tyler’s pants back up before he did so to his own, and leaned down to kiss his quickly on the lips before lying back down on the floor next to a slightly sweaty and panting Tyler.

"Fuck Josh, that was-” Tyler began, before getting cut off.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for that, too. It was quite nice.“ Josh smiled, crossing his arms behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. "Well, it’s been quite a productive day, if I do say so myself. I’m off to bed.”

And with that, Josh stood up and flopped onto his bed, covering himself up before passing out. Tyler laughed, still slightly in shock as he turned Josh’s music off and kicked his pants off before retiring to his own bed, slipping off to sleep after thinking about how they should _so_ do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are well appreciated, and you can also leave me prompts in the comments :)


End file.
